Hybrid vehicles with hybrid drives are known from the prior art.
Hybrid drives have two or more different drive sources, while drive trains with a combustion engine and one or more electric engines as parallel hybrids or as mixed hybrids have gained broad acceptance. These variants have in the force flow a substantially parallel arrangement of the combustion engine and the electric engine and thus permit both an overlaying of the driving torque and an activation with solely combustion engine drive or solely electric engine drive.
Hybrid vehicles have a transmission in addition to the hybrid drive.
A transmission refers particularly to a multi-gear transmission, in which a plurality of gears, in other words, fixed gear ratios between two shafts of the transmission, can be switched, preferably in an automated manner, by means of switching elements. Such transmissions have applications mainly in motor vehicles, in particular also in commercial vehicles, in order to suitably adapt the speed- and torque output characteristics of the drive unit to the driving resistance of the vehicle.
Document DE 10 2010 063 582 A1 made known a drive arrangement for a hybrid vehicle, with a planetary gearset having the elements carrier, sun gear and ring gear, wherein a first element of these elements of the planetary gearset serves to firmly connect a first transmission input shaft of a first partial gear of a transmission, and wherein a second element of these elements of the planetary gearset serves to firmly connect an electric engine of a hybrid drive.
The drive arrangement of document DE 10 2010 063 582 A1 additionally has a first switching element, by means of which a third element of these elements of the planetary gearset, in a first switching position of the first switching element, can be connected to a second gear input shaft of a second partial gear of the transmission, to which a combustion engine of the hybrid drive can additionally be coupled, and in a second switching position of the first switching element at the housing side or the stator side.
The drive arrangement of document DE 10 2010 063 582 A1 furthermore has a second switching element, by means of which, in the case of a closed second switching element, both gear input shafts of both partial gears can be coupled to one another and, in the case of an opened second switching element, both gear input shafts of both partial gears can be separated from each other. This permits an electrodynamic start-up and also electrodynamic switching. The electric engine can also be used as a starter generator.